Family Ties
by AndromedaGabriella
Summary: Lily and James Potter made the grave mistake of leaving their one year old son, in the care of Peter Pettigrew. Whilst they attend an order meeting, Lord Voldemort is destroyed, Peter vanishes, their son is murdered, and the fate of the world is shifted.


Family ties

Prologue-Tragedy at Godric's Hollow

AndromedaGabriella

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to him; however the plotline for this fanfiction is my own. Harry Potter belongs to J.K.Rowling, and companies associated with making the movies and printing the books.

Summary: Lily and James Potter make the grave mistake of leaving their one year old son, in the care of Peter Pettigrew. Whilst they attend the order meeting, Lord Voldemort is destroyed, Peter Pettigrew gravely injured, and a muggle policewoman carries off Harry James Potter.

Peter twitched the curtains again as he peered out into the dark street; the streetlamps casting eerie shadows over Godric's hollow. Clouds covered the brightly shining crescent moon, hiding its silvery light. Movingly carefully back into the cosy warmth of the Potter's living room, Peter spared the all muggle décor a quick onceover. The entire semi muggle set-up was disturbing to Peter who had dropped muggle studies as soon as James, Sirius, and Remus did.

All of the furniture was facing a square box covered by a glass screen, through observations Peter knew that a 'remote zapper' turned the glass box on. Once on the glass box showed 'moovy's' and 'telivizeon' programmes, many of which made no sense to the pureblood wizards; but were damn funny anyway from what they could gather. James had told his friends gleefully of all the strange muggle customs and inventions that he had to live with, whilst he was in hiding. And of the sneaky 'sandy claws' who came out of fireplaces to deliver presents, and used a time turner to travel around the world in one night.

Lily and James, the thought of them alone made Peter cringe in revulsion.

"Its fine, Harry's just one small child, and its one child for the lives of the many people he'll kill to stop the prophecy." Peter murmured nodding and trying desperately to convince himself that it was a plain fact.

A sharp tingling emanating from the dark mark on his forearm alerted Peter to the presence of the Dark Lord. The lamps aligned along the street flickered and then died out leaving Godric's hollow bathed in darkness. The warm fire that only moments ago had burned merrily in the hearth seemed to burn out until it was nothing but a pitiful flicker. The cheerful atmosphere of James and Lily's home seemed to evaporate as Voldemort stalked closer. Distantly Peter could hear muggles laughing as they went from door to door threatening others into giving them candy.

Peter quickly scurried to the back door and wrenched it open for his Lord. Glowing coal red eyes smouldered from underneath the ominous midnight cloak; and a wicked smile flitted across the dark lord's face as he thought of how easy it was to bypass Dumbledore's pathetic wards. Strands of raven coloured hair fell forward slightly as he spoke.

Peter was relieved to see that his Lord was alone. He did not want someone like Bella or Lucius breathing down his neck as he watched the Dark Lord murder his best friend's child. Peter did feel regret for betraying the oath that all four of the Marauders had sworn to remain true and loyal to each other. But the power of the Dark Lord was too great, Voldemort would win this war and Peter valued his life. James, Sirius, and Remus were powerful but compared to the Dark Lord they were mere pawns.

"Wormtail, where is the Potter child?" The dark Lord's voice sounded smooth and sleek, totally and utterly terrifying to those who heard it. The voice alone never failed to put Wormtail on edge it sounded so snakelike, fitting considering Voldemort's Slytherin heritage.

"H-he's up-upstairs in t-th-the nursery my lord; the p…potters have been called away to a meeting with Dumbledore and have left me to baby-sit him." Wormtail stuttered out as he trailed after the seemingly floating Lord of Darkness. Voldemort glided up the Potter's stairs as though he was about to be crowned King, the nursery was the last door. Voldemort nearly laughed out loud at the flying broomsticks and snitches that covered the pale blue door.

'How typical of Potter inflicting his weakness onto his filthy son,' he sneered to himself.

Voldemort lifted his wand and blew the fragile door straight off its hinges. Wormtail backed away in fear whimpering slightly at the display of power. Baby Harry was awake now and sat clutching Prongs, Moony, and Padfoot, his stuffed animals to him, he wasn't crying nor did the child show any fear.

Voldemort looked the child over, and saw nothing special or particularly noteworthy about the Potter heir.

"So you're the child who is supposed to defeat me. A tainted baby, with no extraordinary talents or abilities that could ever be used against me; surely this is some kind of stupid joke." Sneering Voldemort lifted up his wand and pointed it straight at the oblivious child. Voldemort was disgusted; this was what all of the fuss was about, a child. If he had been alone and without an audience, and not such a cold hearted bastard he might have laughed out loud at the absurdity of it. But he could still sense Wormtail quivering down the hall, the cowardly traitor did not dare to actually see the Potter's only son, the boy who called him uncle, murdered in front of his willing eyes.

Emerald eyes gazed up at the man who stood over him, Harry gave a toothy grin maybe his Ma and Da had brought someone new for him to play with. Uncle Moony and uncle Padfoot rarely came anymore neither did Uncle Wormtail. The timid smile Harry gave seemed to infuriate Voldemort even more.

Angered Voldemort spat out, "Not even your ancestral bloodline is pure! What with your filthy mudblood mother…but I'll fix that… Avada Kedavra!"

The instant the words were muttered Voldemort realised that something was very wrong. His feared crimson eyes widened as the killing curse hit a shield that formed itself around the Potter child. The toddler's eyes were now completely emerald, the whites, iris, and the pupil, were glowing as brightly as the killing curse. The silvery shield absorbed the undefeatable curse and then threw it back with twice as much force as before. The smirk that only a moment ago had graced Voldemort's face vanished as his body was torn apart and eradicated molecule by molecule, across the country Deatheaters grasped their arms as the Dark Mark burned and then faded to a lighter shade of black.

The nursery exploded outwards as the goldish power of Harry Potter collided with the emerald aura of the killing curse and Voldemort's remaining power. A dark ghost like form screamed and shot away as the Potter home exploded with a bang that shook the entirety of Godrics hollow. Lights flashed on as neighbours awoke wondering what could have caused such a terrible noise. A young police officer just coming off her shift was first on the scene, she found a small boy at the edge of the house's garden. His emerald eyes were wide open, tears streaming down his rosy cheeks. His forehead was bleeding from a lightning bolt shaped scar, he held firmly onto his three toys and a ruby red embroidered comforter.

Walking slowly back to her car, so as not to jostle the child any further, Kristi quickly radioed the rest of the force and told them where the incident was. She then informed them that she was talking a very young child to the hospital. Strapping Harry into the car seat usually used by her baby niece Lizzy, she tied a makeshift bandage round the cut, and made haste to the general hospital. Officer Kristi Anderson had no idea that simply taking the young child to a hospital to be treated was going to change the very fate of a world that she had no idea existed, and effect people all over the globe. Harry settled lightly into the seat his blanket tucked around him, the comforting charms on the toys working their magic.

* * *

Dumbledore and the assembled order of the Phoenix looked up sharply as several objects in Dumbledore's private study began to glow, hum, and beep violently and randomly. Dumbledore's face drained of colour and the twinkle so often found in his eyes vanished to be replaced with fear, and a growing sense of horror. They had been discussing plans for the war, the threat towards the Longbottoms, and the Potters, and the spy in the Order's ranks.

With a shaky voice Dumbledore announced, "The wards at Godrics hollow have been breached." Two seconds later the once ordered gathering of mature and esteemed Phoenix members erupted into complete and total chaos. James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, and Mad eye moody, were all for apparating immediately to Godrics hollow. Lily was nearly hysterical with the knowledge that only timid, meek, Peter was all that stood between her baby and the deadliest Dark lord to ever walk the Earth. "My precious baby! Oh dear Merlin not my baby!"

Poppy practically forced calming potion down her throat, as several people shouted at once. Finally Dumbledore stood and shouted for order, his normally calm voice echoed around his office.

"Everyone please remain calm and execute plan Starpoint, we must all be prepared for the very worst that could happen!" Even in the heated confusion of the moment those loyal to Albus Dumbledore heeded his commands, and accordingly arranged themselves into predetermined groups to apparate to Godrics' hollow. Plan Starpoint was one of several plans thought up by the order, for escaping, retreats, attacks, and ambushes. Groups of three apparated to a certain point around the area, so that the groups' altogether formed a star. They could then close in the area, without any deatheaters escaping or being caught unawares. The points formed a star leaving no side undefended.

In unison the groups apparated to Godrics hollow. Nothing could have prepared any of them for what they were about to witness, and the events that would span that very night. Muggles were gathering not too far from the house speculating on the nature of the explosion; and the welfare of the houses three occupants. In the far off distance sirens could be heard wailing as the muggle police sped their way to the disaster area. Because that's all that Godrics hollow could be called now.

The magnolia tree in the garden had been completely uprooted, and blown into next doors conservatory. Every single window in the house had been blown out and the area was littered with shards of glass. The once welcoming green front door had been reduced to pitiful splinters scattered across the debris ridden lawn, the flowers had rained down from the sky and covered number twelve's garden and car. The entire right side of the top floor was missing, having been blown away large chunks of it landing in gardens three houses away. But most ominous of all was the sight of the nursery that looked as though there'd been a vicious fire.

People from the ministry of magic were already present and rapidly modifying the surrounding muggle's memories. By the time this was over it would be reported that there was a gas leak and everyone in the house tragically lost their lives. Lily Potter let out an anguished wail and breaking free of formation; she sprinted for the house. Screaming almost hysterically at the top of her voice, "HARRY! HARRY WHERE ARE YOU? OH, DEAR MERLIN PLEASE BE ALIVE!"

Remus tried to grasp hold of her hand and stop her, but he only succeeded in ripping her woollen cardigan. The assembled aurors and muggles scattered like pigeons as she ploughed through them still howling at the top of her lungs, James, Sirius, and Remus saw no other choice but to charge after her. Voldemort would most likely have apparated away by now, but the absence of the leering Dark Mark in the sky, was unusual for such a violent attack.

Lily ignored everything but the overwhelming urge to get to the nursery and to find her baby boy. But no matter how hard Lily and the order members searched they couldn't find a single trace of the Potter child, her beloved firstborn. Of Voldemort they found his slightly charred wand, a pile of black robes, and ash later identified as his earthly remains.

Sure she was a doting godmother to Remus' twins and Sirius's son, but it just wasn't the same. Months later when her grief had been quenched slightly she realised that the magical power used to destroy the Dark Lord, and the resulting backlash, would have surely reduced Harry to ash.

A year later Lily could still remember Harry's funeral and the hundreds of people that had shown up for the ceremony. People from all over the world who owed a debt to a one year old child who died so that the wizarding world could live without fear. Each and every one of them eternally grateful to the young child who gave up his life to save everyone else's. Peter was sentenced to life in Azkaban prison, even though several people pressed for the kiss or even the veil.

November the first was declared Harry Potter Day, and was a day when everyone remembered the fate of the young child and those who died in the war. His parents were presented with an order of Merlin first class and a beautiful monument was set up at Hogwarts. An Obelisk made entirely out of emerald and inscribed with his name upon the side and underneath were all the names of others who died defending their families. Little did anyone know that young Harry Potter was indeed alive and well, but was suffering greatly at the hands of his apathetic muggle relatives.

* * *

The nurses on night duty at Harrington Hospital cooed and fawned over the adorable green eyed messy haired toddler. Harry Potter being the (unknown to the doctors) child of one marauder and the godson and nephew of two others revelled in the attention. He proudly showed the pretty ladies his stuffed animals and his blankie. Oblivious to the confusion that he was causing for the doctor and the social workers that were assigned to look into his case.

Doctor Tabitha Brooks had performed all the necessary tests on the young child now identified as Harry James Potter. Blood work came back fine; there were no broken bones, no signs of severe psychological damage. The only injury was the lightning bolt cut upon his forehead that would eventually scar. Running her hands through the long blonde hair and once again consulting her clipboard, Tabitha had to admit that the small child had been very lucky to escape with his life let alone without any serious injuries.

Young Harry's parents however had not been so lucky and had died in the horrific explosion. DNA results and family records showed that Harry had an aunt, one Petunia Dursley who was married with one young son around Harry's age. Social services had already decided that it would be prudent to send him to live with his surviving relatives. On his father's side of the family things were less than straightforward, the documents were vague, shady, and in some places didn't even exist. All she could make out was that he was born sometime in March, no date listed; he attended a prestigious boarding school in Scotland, and then no sign of where he worked or even if he had any relatives available for them to contact. Tabitha found this very unnerving but it wasn't her problem it was social services, and they were pretty keen on him living with relatives. There was a muggle bank account discovered by social services that only Harry would be able to access. So he had money to keep him going, an inheritance for when he was older, but the bank had no idea where the Potter's kept the rest of their money.

* * *

Delilah Barker cruised the car to a stop just outside of four Privet Drive, a perfectly average, normal everyday house with Harry Potter's relatives inside. Every house on Privet Lane looked perfect, normal, and well kept. The nearby school had good records and results; it seemed like a perfect place to raise a child. Looking across at the wide eyed messy haired toddler, she smiled in satisfaction; she hated seeing children end up in the care system. Reaching over she undid the blue straps and shunting the door open, placed Harry on the sidewalk.

Unlike normal children, Harry did not move just watched her with luminous all seeing eyes, each time he did it she was unnerved as she was the first time. Locking the car door she made her way up the perfectly trimmed garden path to Number Four. The flower patterned curtains twitched slightly, and Delilah raised an eyebrow, Mrs Dursley was expecting her later but it didn't hurt to be early. Picking Harry up and setting him on her hip, she rapped sharply on the door, and waited, twittering inside alerted her to the presence of others beside Mrs Dursley.

Before she could begin to formulate a guess, the door opened revealing a tall blonde, bony woman with a horse like face, smiling brightly she began to introduce herself.

"Hello Mrs Dursley, sorry for the early arrival, I'm Miss Barker the social worker that phoned earlier this week about your sister's son-" Petunia cut in, "Yes, of course what a tragic accident to befall poor dear Lillian, both myself and Vernon were devastated when we heard the news." A look of abject sympathy was pasted across the woman's face making her look rather sickly.

Delilah nodded and shifted Harry slightly drawing Petunia's blue eyes to the small toddler that was surveying his aunt and the area he currently found himself in. Petunia drew in a sharp breath as she looked straight into Harry's eyes, and for a slight moment Delilah thought that fear shone in their depths. But it was gone as soon as she blinked, and Petunia ushered them inside the living room where a group of well dressed women sat drinking tea and eating finger sandwiches.

Delilah straightened her light brown faded jacket, feeling plain and dowdy. Now that she brooded on it her shoulder length nutmeg hair seeming unkempt, and messy. Unnerved she tried to clear her head of the sudden bout of vanity that had overtaken her at the sight of so many well dressed women, who must have a ton of time to waste on looking good.

Petunia introduced them as The Local Ladies society club, it had been her turn to host the meeting and she had lost track of the time as they discussed the new renovations to the Park. Delilah just smiled and nodded uncomfortable around the well dressed and nosy feminine women. Hoping to avoid a lengthy meeting she cut straight to the bare bone of the situation.

"Mrs Dursley, you are Harry's only living relative, and if you don't take him in, well then we'll have to send him to an orphanage or foster care." The loud gasps of the cluster of pampered housewives seemed to make Petunia pale even further, making her garish red lips stand out.

However before anything else could be said, the Stepford wives made their opinion known.

"Oh Petunia, how very dutiful of you to take in your sister's orphaned child, you really are an example," gushed a chubby brunette clutching a giant handbag, with what appeared to be a poodle inside. The other escapees from the Stepford Wives were quick to agree singing the stunned Petunia's praises. The bony women seemed to gain confidence under the overwhelming praise; Petunia clasped her hands together and with a few tears in her eyes made a light speech to her adoring audience.

"Of course I shall, poor Harry, all alone I could never live with myself. As always I endeavour to help those that are less fortunate than me." The women ate it up; Delilah had to admit that Petunia had very good people skills.

Pulling the forms and all of the legal documents out of the bag for Petunia to sign; she quickly explained that money was being allowed to pay for Harry's maintenance and was coming from the huge trust fund. There was no will, but social services had explained to the bank the situation and that Petunia might need help to pay for everything that Harry would need. Three days later the Dursley family lawyers finished signing the contract, and Harry was placed with his new legal guardians.

Delilah waved goodbye as she walked down the path, and opened the door to her metallic blue car. Harry stared back a slight smile curving his face, his aunt gripping his tiny hand within her own. Feeling quite pleased with herself Delilah phoned the office to see what her next case was, and happily informed her secretary that Harry was now happily situated with his new family. The staff at the office had grown quite attached to the 'trouble magnet' as he was fondly nicknamed; an incident where the copy machine just wouldn't stop after Harry expressed delight at it sprang to mind.

Harry watched Del' drive away, leaving him with Aunt 'Tunia, Uncle Vern, and Dud'ly. He didn't really want her to leave, but she insisted that he would be happy here and he believed her slightly. His relatives gave off nasty vibes, and had tainted colours surrounding them not at all like other people that had pretty bright colours. As the car disappeared, his aunt's grip tightened, and with a swift turn she pulled Harry up the path and into the house that Harry would come to loathe for the next ten years of his life.

That very week Harry was introduced to the Cupboard, the household rules, the fact that Vernon's word was law, and that what Dudley wanted Dudley got. Harry didn't really know any better, but he still practiced his 'freakiness' in private where his aunt could never find out.

Well this is my tentative first attempt, which has sat on my computer for quite a while. Reviews and opinions are welcome, most especially constructive criticism. Also about Sirius and Remus's children, they will not be over the top invented characters. But I do want to make them likable; a pairing between Harry and one of them may be an option, depending on reader opinion.The beginning is slow, but very different from the other stories with this type of storyline. A pairing for this story is up in the air at the moment, so I might make a poll for pairings on my profile and let readers decide. I have lots of ideas and plans for this story, Harry is not going to be miraculously reunited with his family when he turns eleven, there's going to be lots of turns and surprises.

It might take me a while to update again as I get my A-level results tomorrow, which determine if I enter university, and then I fly out to spend two weeks in Florida on the 22nd of August, but I'll try and write whist I'm over there. It should be a very long plane ride, nine hours not including delays.

Andy


End file.
